Big Brother 1 (Crazybone5000)
Big Brother 1 is a fan fiction written by Crazybone5000. In this instalment there will be 16 house guests entering the house where they will be battle for half a million pounds. Twists Head of Household: Each week, 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 people for eviction. If the POV holder uses it on the nominees, they have to pick a replacement nominee. At evictions, If it's a tie then the HOH casts the sole vote. Power Of Veto: Each week the HOH, 2 nominees and 3 random players will play in a competition to save the nominees. If they win, they can decided to use it on the nominees or leave it the nominations the same. Cast (For my reference): Lorraine Velma Week #1 } ! ! ! |} 16 contestants entered the house at the start of the summer takeover. Unlike other seasons there was no real clear cut divide between the houseguests. Soon enough though alliances formed Fred, Darrel, Winona and Jeanne formed an alliance as being the younger alliance. Sidney saw this as an opportunity to counter it trying to ''flirt ''with Lorraine and Diantha. The two women were disgusted with his behaviour and campaigned to get him out. Stu and Piers had also created a pairing and worked on Leland and Star for their allegiance. At the HoH, Lorraine surprised everyone when she won the title by placing the puzzle pieces really quickly. In the end she nominated Sidney, who she hated and Stu who was a strategic threat. At the PoV challenge Winona claimed the accolade, but decided not to use it as she had no ties with either nominee. The younger alliance recruited Renee to vote Stu because he was a strategic threat. They also tried to get Leanne and Gregg, but the two decided against it and voted Sidney out who has disgusted the house. Week #2 } ! ! ! |} Star then took her alliance with Leland and used Stu and Piers to create another alliance. She now had four and added Lorraine, Diantha and Timmy. 15 house guests were in the house and 14 competed in the HoH. Eventually, Star showed she can compete with the boys as she won the second HoH of the summer. At the nomination ceremony Star nominated Winona, who was a target due to her prissiness and being part of the main alliance. She also nominated Piers as a pawn, this angered the duo, feeling they were the expendable ones. At the PoV challenge, Piers beat out the competitors and saved himself. Star congratulated him as he saved himself, she actually saw this as an opportunity to nominate another threat from the other alliance. She nominates Fred. In the end Darrell, Greg, Leanne and Renee vote off Winona because she's quite pretentious. The other eight houseguests vote out Fred in an 8-5 vote. Week #3 } ! |} Leanne and Renee, knowing they were on the outs of the tribe recruited Piers and Stu. They also pulled in Winona, Jeanne and Darrel. At the HoH challenge, Timmy won the HoH, he nominated Darrel and Jeanne who were in the minority alliance. At the PoV challenge, Timmy once again won, and despite major campaigning by both nominees to backdoor a threat, Timmy stuck to his guns and left the two on the chopping block. The new alliance formed the day before, were in complete disarray on who to vote for. They decided to just vote out who they liked and to not hole grudges. Winona and Renee voted Darrel because they felt closer to her, whereas everyone else voted Jeanne for being quiet and unsociable in the house. Week #4 Star and Leland told the other members of the alliance (Lorraine, Diantha and Timmy) about their worries concerning Stu and Piers. At the HoH challenge, Star once again proved her physical ability and won. She nominated Stu and Piers, blindsiding them both. At the PoV challenge, Stu won the challenge and removed himself from the block. Star was frustrated and was unsure who to nominate. She decided to nominate Velma as a pawn as everyone wanted Velma as a goat. However, Rene, Leanne, Darrel, Stu and Winona stuck to their alliance and voted Velma, hoping Diantha, Timmy and Lorraine to flip. Star pushed for the older members to stick with the alliance's wishes and vote out Piers. At the vote it was a 5-5 tie as the older people had stuck with their alliance. Star put the final nail in the coffin for Piers and voted him out. Week #5 Gregg and Velma then speak together and find common ground. They gather Leanne and Rene and explain that the four of them are sort of floating and need to make a move. They agree and want to pull in one more, Velma then brings in Diantha who was uncomfortable with Star and Leland. At the HoH competition Stu wins which worries Star, Leland, Lorraine and Timmy. Stu nominated Star and Leland who led the campaign for his ouster. At the PoV competition, Lorraine pulled her second win this summer. She had a lot of deciding to do on whether to use it on Star or Leland or whether to use it at all. She decided to use it on Star who kept the target deflected off her. Stu renominated Gregg as a pawn as he thought that would firmly put the target on Leland. Diantha, Rene, Velma and Leanne saved their ally, Gregg and voted out Leland. These four were joined by Darrel and Winona who were against Leland. The only people to vote Gregg were Star, Timmy and Lorraine. Leland is voted out 6-3. Week #6 At the HoH challenge Lorraine pulled out another victory surprising everyone. She decided to nominate Darrel and Gregg. Darrel for being on the opposite alliance and Gregg as a pawn. Velma got upset that her and Gregg were being used and used as pawns. At the PoV challenge, Diantha won and removed her ally, Gregg from the block. Lorraine was extremely surprised but brushed it off by nominating Velma much to Velma's hurt feelings. In the vote, Winona and Stu voted out Velma while everyone else voted out Darrel making Darrel the first jury member. Week #7 Lorraine and Timmy started to notice the secret alliance of underdogs. They told Stu and Winona and pledged allegiance stating they could get Diantha. At the HoH challenge, Diantha won and nominated Star and Timmy, Timmy was very upset at the decision as he thought they were close. Diantha tried to apologize but Timmy brushes her off, upsetting Diantha greatly. Stu then wins PoV, and despite creating an alliance with Timmy decided to not use it as they didn't want to exploit the alliance. Stu was very good at predicting that Star would earn all the votes as everyone saw her as a threat and a snake and was voted out unanimously. Week #8 Lorraine, Timmy, Stu and Winona were worried that they couldn't get Diantha to jump ship and that they were in the minority. At the HoH competition, Winona somehow pulled out a win pleasing the minority greatly. At the nomination ceremony, the minority played it safe and nominated Leanne and Velma who were at the bottom of the majority. At the PoV challenge, Timmy came through and won it giving the minority full power this week. He decided not to use it and kept the nominations the same. Diantha, Gregg and Rene debated who they wanted to go home from their alliance. Diantha wanted Leanne out whilst Rene wanted Velma out. In the end Gregg wanted Leanne gone and the three votes Leanne. Stu, Lorraine and Timmy also thought Leanne as a bigger threat and annoyance in the house. Leanne was evicted unanimously in a 6-0 vote. Week #9 After Leanne's eviction, Renee felt all alone in the house, she started connecting with Winona, putting her on both sides of the house. At the HoH, Stu once again lost out by a few seconds as Velma pulled out her first win this summer. At the nomination ceremony, Velma decided to nominate Timmy and Winona who were in the minority. In the PoV challenge, Winona pulled out a second challenge win in two weeks. She decides to use it on herself, and Velma nominates Stu in her place. Winona tried to campaign to Renee to get Gregg and Diantha to vote out Timmy. This was all for nought though as Winona evicted Timmy but everyone else evicted Stu because he was a big threat. Week #10 Proceeding Stu's eviction, Lorraine pitched an old person's alliance to Diantha. Diantha agrees to this but pleads to let Gregg in. Lorraine agrees but is wary of Diantha's ulterior motives. Diantha then catches Renee playing both sides and decides she needs to go. At the HoH competition, the women dominate the challenge as Gregg is pathetic at challenges and Timmy drops early. Diantha ends up winning and gaining the power. Diantha asked Timmy if he'd be a pawn against Renee, Timmy accepted the deal and went on the block next to Renee, shocking Renee. At the PoV challenge, Renee pulls out her first challenge win just when she needed it and gladly uses it on herself, much to Diantha's annoyance. Diantha had nothing else to do other than nominate Winona. At the eviction ceremony, despite Winona pleading Gregg to tie it and let Diantha evict Timmy, Winona was voted out in a 3-1 vote only being saved by Renee. Week #11 The house was now in a 5 vs 1 situation with Gregg, Timmy, Diantha, Velma and Lorraine against Renee. At the HoH challenge, the worst thing happened for the majority- Renee won. Renee decided to nominate Lorraine, who hadn't been nominated many times. She also nominated Velma who she believed would be saved over Lorraine. At the PoV challenge, everyone participated, but Velma once again showed she's good at puzzle challenges and saves herself. Renee isn't too fazed and makes the biggest move yet. She attempts to split up Diantha and Gregg by nominating Gregg. Diantha is furious but keeps on pushing Velma to save Gregg. Velma was originally going to evict Lorraine, but after Diantha showing that she doesn't trust her, she votes for Gregg, along with Timmy and Gregg is blindsided in a 2-1 vote. Week #12 After Gregg's eviction, Diantha is fuming at Velma and wants her and Renee out. At the HoH challenge Diantha is like a whirlwind and wins HoH, as she rejoices, Lorraine and Timmy take note how much of a threat she is. At the nomination ceremony, Diantha nominates Renee and Velma as expected. At the PoV challenge, Diantha once again storms the competition like a woman on a mission. She decides to keep her nomination the same and lets out an evil cackle in the diary room. Lorraine and Timmy then had the choice on whether to vote out Renee or Velma. Diantha wanted them to split the vote and let her vote Velma. However, Lorraine and Timmy were getting afraid of her power in the game and completely went against her wishes and voted Renee out unanimously in a 2-0 vote. Week #13 After Renee was evicted, Diantha felt like she has no-one in the game after Lorraine and Timmy's betrayal. In the HoH competition, Velma pulled through with another victory beating out Lorraine and Timmy. At the nomination ceremony Velma thought about splitting Timmy and Lorraine up but decided Diantha was more dangerous and nominated her alongside Lorraine. In the PoV competition, Lorraine surprised everyone and came through, saving herself in the process. Velma had no choice but to renominate Timmy. Diantha had sort of given up on hopes of surviving and Velma was happy to see her looking down. Lorraine, as expected, evicted Diantha and saved Timmy making her, Timmy and Velma the final three. Week #14 The final three rejoiced at making it this far and got ready for the final HoH. In the first part Velma won a physical challenge and in the second part Lorraine won against Timmy in a one versus one puzzle challenge. A combination of a physical and puzzle challenge played out between Lorraine and Velma, Velma won out leaving Lorraine distraught. Timmy and Lorraine agreed to not campaign against each other, despite this Lorraine used her persuasive and social skills to work on Velma and how she's upset loads of the jury. Velma nods along and ends up evicting Timmy from the big brother house. Finale Results Voting History Category:Fanon Category:Big Brother Fanon Wiki Category:Crazybone's Big Brother Category:Season Page Category:Big Brother Fan Fiction Category:Big Brother 1 (Crazybone5000)